1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to procuring technical services from contractors and, more particularly, to a Web based skills matching application that facilitates the procurement process for technical services contractors.
2. Background Description
Considerable attention has been devoted to improving the methods used to procure components and hardware in manufacturing many products, including for example automobiles and computers. Recently, these processes have migrated to the Internet allowing for fast, efficient and cost-effective procurement from a variety of suppliers. However, the procurement of services, and especially technical services, has not received the same attention. The process is still a matter of advertising, using third party employment services and other intermediaries. Responses are slow and there is the possibility when working through third parties that requests are incomplete or inaccurate, resulting in responses that do not meet the requirements. Since the technical services required may be for an immediate although temporary need, some better way needs to be developed in order to timely respond to a specific need for technical services.